


a time to cast away stones

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: aang_toph, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between the final battle and having tea in Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a time to cast away stones

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Время отбросить камни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707933) by [dontshootthedomrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist)



> Written for the the Taang Finale Fic Drabble Contest at [aang_toph](http://community.livejournal.com/aang_toph).

He finds her after, her feet dangling off the cliff. Though she can't see the sun that turns her skin shades of bronze and gold, he can tell by the pleased look on her face that she can feel its warmth. He plops down beside her, lies back, sighs.

The world is finally safe, and he is mostly content.

The sun is closer to the horizon when she looks away and says, "I need to leave."

He sits up, rests his weight on his hands, looks at her. She's still facing the sunset.

"There's so much I want to do. See Omashu. Bend with the badgermoles again. Visit my parents. I want to explore the entire world, and all the dirt it's got to offer me. And I can't do that from the saddle of a skybison, up in the clouds all the time."

He watches her as the sky darkens a bit more, sees the intentional way she's turned so he can't see her face, the deliberate stiffness in her shoulders.

"Promise me one thing," he says at last. He leans closer to her, takes her hand in his, squeezes it. "Come back when you're done."

After a long silence, she nods jerkily, squeezes back. "Okay."


End file.
